


Nazývej věci pravými jmény

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, First Kiss, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan potřebuje pomoct s křížovkou a Reid je vyvedený z míry tím, co se dozví.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nazývej věci pravými jmény

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 4x03.

_„Vám dám všem za domácí úkol kadmium a budete ho skloňovat ve všech pádech.“_

_Profesor chemie po písemce na názvosloví_

*

Morgan seděl u svého stolu ve společné kanceláři týmu, mírně shrbený, a okusoval konec propisky, jak zamyšleně zíral do křížovky, kterou měl před sebou. Po chvíli si tlumeně odfrkl a mírně se zamračil. 

Reid zvedl hlavu od svého papírování a zadíval se jeho směrem, nic však neřekl. Pak Morgan zakroutil nespokojeně hlavou, hodil propisku na desku stolu a poškrábal se vzadu na krku. Něco zabrblal, ale bylo to tak tiché, že ho Reid neslyšel. 

„Co je?“ zeptal se ho mladík zamračeně, zčásti zvědavý, co Morgana tak otrávilo, a zčásti ne tak úplně nadšený tím, že ho kolega vyrušil z jeho soustředění na práci. 

Morgan zvedl hlavu od křížovky a na moment se zadíval na Reida, než zase sklonil hlavu nad svým stolem. „Mají to blbě napsané,“ zamumlal. 

„Jak blbě?“ zeptal se Reid nechápavě. 

„Prostě blbě,“ zopakoval Morgan a hodil po něm pohledem plným netrpělivosti. „Osmnáct políček je na oxid kadnatý moc.“ 

Reid zamrkal. „Oxid jaký?“ zeptal se ho, zorničky mírně rozšířené překvapením. 

Morgan se na něj zadíval, tentokrát doopravdy. „Kadnatý,“ zopakoval hlasem, který jasně svědčil o tom, že nechápe, o co Reidovi jde. „CdO. Mám to v křížovce.“ Znovu se zamračil. „Jenomže mi tady nepasují písmena.“ 

Reid na něj několik vteřin upřeně zíral a pak, aniž si toho doopravdy všiml, se mu prsty pravé ruky obemkly kolem pera, které držel, tak pevně, že mu zbělely klouby a nehty se mu zaryly do dlaně. Stiskl zuby a snažil se, vážně se snažil nic neříct, nedat najevo svoji frustraci z toho, jakou pitomost Morgan řekl. 

Jasně, nešlo o to, že Morgan komolí názvy chemických sloučenin. Ne každý byl fanouškem chemie a on to docela chápal, protože chemie prostě _nebyla_ pro každého. Takže tohle rozhodně nebyl ten problém. 

Ale takhle to bylo s Morganem pořád. Drobné, prakticky nedůležité nepřesnosti tady nebo tam, které se daly bez problémů přehlédnout a ve skutečnosti vlastně ani nikomu nevadily. Většinou ani Reidovi. 

Ovšem dnes nebylo většinou. Dnes měl totiž Reid až překvapivě špatnou náladu, byl unavený a stále ještě se trochu vzpamatovával z té katastrofy s Cyrusovou sektou (to, že Emily, která seděla u protějšího stolu, pořád ještě nezmizel ten monokl, co jí Cyrus udělal, opravdu zrovna moc nepomáhalo) a navíc byl donucen sedět u svého stolu a celý den psát hlášení, i když už od rána nefungoval kávovar. 

„To se nediv, když neumíš skloňovat,“ zavrčel směrem k Morganovi, tón hrubý. 

Morgan překvapeně zamrkal. „Co je, Reide?“ zeptal se pomalu. 

„Říkám, že to není oxid kadnatý, ale _kademnatý_ ,“ sdělil mu Reid. Jeho hlas získával na síle s každým dalším slovem, které pronesl, dostával se do ráže a nedokázal s tím pořádně nic dělat, nedokázal zastavit všechny ty emoce, které v sobě dusil už pěknou řádku dní, ten vztek na Cyruse, za to, jak ublížil Emily, a vztek sama na sebe za to, že dovolil, aby k tomu došlo. A tohle všechno se v té chvíli snažilo dostat se z něj ven a soustředilo se to na tu nejlépe přístupnou oběť. A tou byl ke své smůle Morgan. 

Emily překvapeně zvedla hlavu od svých hlášení a zmateně se na něj zadívala, když zvýšil hlas, ale nic neřekla. 

„Co je s tebou?“ upřesnil Morgan svoji otázku a obrátil se na židli tak, aby na něj pohodlně viděl, křížovka zapomenuta. Na jeho tváři byl výraz zájmu a starostí. 

Ale Reid byl moc rozjetý na to, aby ho to zastavilo. „Se mnou?“ zeptal se nevěřícně a poslepu hodil pero na hromadu papírů, které měl na stole před sebou. „Ty ses ve škole nenaučil ani skloňovat, ale něco je špatně _se mnou_?“

Morgan na něj několik vteřin nevěřícně hleděl. „Reide…“

„Děláš to tak vždycky!“ obvinil ho Reid hlasitě. Obličej se mu zkřivil zlostí. „Vždycky se spoléháš na to, jak jsi ohromně okouzlující a jak dokážeš kohokoli přimět, aby udělal přesně to, co chceš!“ 

Morgan se zhluboka nadechl a pokusil se spolknout to nesmyslné obvinění, nevyvádět, i když, doopravdy, byla to taková pitomost a Reid měl prostě jenom špatnou náladu a jemu na něm záleželo a nechtěl dát najevo, jak se ho jeho slova dotkla, a pořád ještě přece byli v kanceláři a okolo bylo tolik lidí – jako třeba Emily, která na ně teď zmateně a otřeseně zírala, a on si byl jistý, že se za chvíli na vrcholku schodiště objeví i ostatní členové týmu, včetně Hotche, který se jich tím svým za každých okolností tak dokonale ovládaným hlasem zeptá, o co tady sakra jde, a on sám pořádně nevěděl, jak by mu na to odpověděl…

Jenže se neudržel, vyskočil na nohy a dvěma dlouhými, rychlými kroky se najednou ocitl přímo před Reidem. „Vážně ti jde tolik o to, že jsem kdysi při chemii nedával pozor?“ zavrčel zvýšeným hlasem a rozhodil bezradně rukama. 

„Ne!“ vyvřískl Reid hlasitě a taky vstal od stolu, načež se naklonil k Morganovi a bolestivě ho píchl prstem do prsou. „Jde mi o to, že nenazýváš věci pravými jmény!“ 

Morgan na něj zůstal zírat. „O čem to mluvíš, fešáku?“ zeptal se nechápavě. 

„Třeba o tomhle!“ zaprskal Reid a protočil oči. „Místo toho, abys mi říkal jménem jako kdokoli jiný, vymýšlíš si pro mě přezdívky!“ 

„A co je na tom špatného?“ 

„Neříkáš, co si myslíš! Vymýšlíš si přezdívky, které ani nemyslíš vážně, děláš si legraci a necháváš na ostatních, aby si domysleli, co přesně jsi chtěl naznačit tím, co jsi neřekl!“ Reid zhluboka oddychoval a upřeně, téměř až vyzývavě mu hleděl přímo do očí. 

Morgan se zamračil, naprosto vyvedený z míry. „Já si ale _myslím_ , že jsi hezký,“ prohlásil slabě. 

Reid pohodil hlavou a frustrovaně zavrčel. 

„Fajn!“ zabručel Morgan a znovu rozhodil paže, jako by říkal, že když to chce Reid slyšet, má to mít. „Chceš slyšet pravdu?!“ zeptal se ho prudce. „Pravda je, že když Cyrus držel Emily a tebe jako rukojmí, málem jsem se zbláznil, protože jsem myslel, že se odtud nedostaneš živý! Bál jsem se, že už tě nikdy neuvidím, že už tě nikdy neuslyším smát se nějakému vtipu, kterému nikdo jiný nerozumí! Myslel jsem, že jsem tě ztratil,“ dokončil slaběji a sklopil oči, a najednou ucítil, jak se mu Reidovy prsty zapletly do trička a přestože byli mezi lidmi, _v práci_ , mladík si ho přitáhl k sobě a hrubě se přitiskl rty k jeho ústům, dožaduje se hlubšího přístupu, a tak se podrobil a pootevřel rty, protože to byl Reid a protože to bylo _tak správné_ , a tiše zasténal, když se Reidův jazyk dotkl toho jeho, jak se jejich polibek prohloubil. Zajel Reidovi prsty do vlasů, oči zavřené, dokud Reid polibek neochotně neukončil a neopřel se čelem o to jeho. 

Morgan ho pohladil po vlasech a slabě se zasmál. 

Reid se od něj odtáhl, na tváři stejný úsměv jako Morgan. Najednou byl uvolněný a klidný, dokonale vyrovnaný, když se na Morgana díval. „Myslím, že přesně tohle jsem potřeboval,“ zamumlal. 

Morgan se zářivě usmál. „Rád jsem posloužil.“ 


End file.
